worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Order of Battle
Imperial Army The numbers for the Imperial Army are difficult to place and the tables of organization for units vary from unit to unit. The Imperial Army provides a "standard" order of battle that does not include support staff, headquarters units, droids, or additional personnel. *Oversector Army - Oversector Armies comprises all Sector Armies within its area of operation. The Oversector Army is commanded by the corresponding Oversector's Grand Moff; however in Oversectors that are regularly underneath combatant conditions, the Grand Moff will traditionally appoint an Imperial Army officer as the "Priority Sector Army Commander" sometimes called an "Oversector General". *Sector Army - Sector Armies are commanded by a General with the positional title of Surface Marshal. While the Imperial Army makes note of Sector Armies in the order of battle the Sector Army is ultimately underneath the command of the local regional governor, known as a Moff. The Sector Army comprises all Imperial Army assets within any given Sector, therefore composition and numbering of combatant soldiers are difficult to place. *Systems Army - 6 Armies, 1,228,800 men. Commanded by a General with the positional title of High General. *Army - 4 Corps, 204,800 men. Commanded by a General. *Corps - 4 Battlegroups/Divisions, 51,200 men. Commanded by a Major General. *Battle Group/Division - 4 Regiments, 12,800 men. Commanded by a High Colonel, sometimes a Major General. *Regiment - 5 Battalions, 3,200 men. Commanded by a Colonel. *Battalion - 4 Companies, 640 men. Commanded by a Major. *Company - 4 Platoons, 160 men. Commanded by a Captain. *Platoon - 4 squads, 40 men. Commanded by a Lieutenant. *Squad - The basic unit of the Imperial Army, comprised of 10 troopers. Commanded by a Sergeant. Organic units *Brigade - Three to four Battalions of troops, armor or other units. The brigade is an organic unit which can be made up of units on the mend or combined units. Imperial Stormtrooper Corps Stormtroopers and Specialized Stormtrooper formations *Stormtrooper Squad – 10 Stormtroopers (including 1 Field Trooper, 1 Sergeant) *Stormtrooper Platoon - 50 Stormtroopers (5 squads (50 Stormtroopers) including 1 Lieutenant and 1 Stormtrooper Commander) *Stormtrooper Company - 200 Stormtroopers (4 Platoons (200 Stormtroopers) including 1 Captain) *Stormtrooper Battalion - 800 Stormtroopers (4 Companies (800 Stormtroopers) including 1 Major) *Stormtrooper Regiment - 3,200 Stormtroopers (4 Battalions (3,200 Stormtroopers) including 1 Lieutenant Colonel) *Stormtrooper Legion - 12,800 Stormtroopers (4 Regiments (12,800 Stormtrooper) including 1 Colonel/High Colonel) Old Organization *Stormtrooper Platoon – 52 Stormtroopers (5 Squads (50 Stormtroopers), + 1 Lieutenant and 1 Commander) *Stormtrooper Company – 209 Stormtroopers (4 Platoons (208 Stormtroopers), + 1 Captain) *Stormtrooper Battalion – 837 Stormtroopers (4 Companies (836 Stormtroopers) +1 Major) *Stormtrooper Regiment – 3,349 Stormtroopers (4 Battalions (3,348 Stormtroopers) + 1 Lieutenant Colonel) *Stormtrooper Legion – 13,396 Stormtroopers (4 Regiments (13,396) + 1 High Colonel) Scout trooper formations *Scout Lance – 5 Scout Troopers (including 1 Sergeant and 5 Speeder Bikes) *Scout Squadron – 10 Scout Troopers (2 Scout Lances, 1 Lieutenant replacing 1 Sergeant in Command Scout Lance, 10 Speeder Bikes) *Scout Platoon – 40 Scout Troopers (4 Scout Squadrons, 1 Captain replacing a Lieutenant in the Command Scout Squadron, 40 Speeder Bikes) *Scout Troop – 160 Scout Troopers (4 Scout Platoons, 1 Major replacing a Captain in the Command Scout Platoon, 160 Speeder Bikes) Imperial Navy Command An individual ship of the Imperial Navy, no matter the Line Rank of the officer, they were always entitled as Captain which was a positional title. Line of Battle The Imperial Navy divided into lines of battle which was the small unit for space combat. The Imperial Navy Order of Battle defined seven (7) types of style for a Line of Battle. *Attack Line – 3 Heavy Cruisers, 6 to 8 Light Cruisers; *Heavy Attack Line – 4 to 8 Medium or Heavy Cruisers (Likely to have a Victory I or Victory II-class Star Destroyer attached to it); *Reconnaissance Line – 2 to 4 Light Cruisers with dedicated surveillance or intelligence gathering equipment; *Pursuit Line – 4 to 10 Light Cruisers/Frigates *Skirmish Line – 4 to 20 Corvettes *Troop Line – 2 dedicated troop transports, traditionally two Strike-class Medium Cruisers *Torpedo Line – Two Torpedo Spheres Lines of Battle were almost always commanded by Senior Captains, who received a positional title of Captain of the Line. Squadron The Squadron was the smallest independent force of the Imperial Navy, it was composed of several lines and varied in composition depending on mission and available resources. Traditionally Squadrons were the largest formation within a single Star System. *Light Squadron – Skirmish Line and Reconnaissance Line (optional 2 Attack Lines) *Heavy Squadron – 2 Heavy Attack Lines (optionally reinforced with 1 Attack Line and 1 Reconnaissance Line) *Heavy Squadron (Alternative) – 3 Heavy Attack Lines and 1 Skirmish Line *Battle Squadron – 1 Imperial-class Star Destroyer (Imperial I or Imperial II-class), 2 Attack Lines and 1 Pursuit Line *Bombard Squadrons – 1 Skirmish Line, 1 Pursuit Line, 1 to 4 Torpedo Spheres Squadrons were commanded by Admirals who received the positional title of Commander. Systems Force A Systems Force was dedicated to far-ranging operations across multiple Star Systems, as such the Systems Forces were traditionally very powerful. *Force Superiority – 3 Battle Squadrons, 1 Light Squadron (optional to replace the Light Squadron with another Battle Squadron if necessary) *Force Escort – 2 Heavy Squadrons, 2 Light Squadrons *Transport Forces – 2 Troop Squadrons, 1 Heavy Squadron and 1 Light Squadron *Systems Bombard – 3 Bombard Squadrons, 1 Light Squadron *Force Technical Services – 8 Transports, 2 Armed Escorts *Force Support - ~100 Container Vessels (optional armed escorts) A Systems Force was commanded by an Admiral who had the positional title of Systems Admiral. Fleet In theory the largest unit of the Imperial Navy, an Imperial Fleet was a “sector resource” and thus had a wide-ranging operational theater. *Superiority Fleet – 6 Imperial I or Imperial II-class Star Destroyers and roughly 400 other ships *Assault Fleet – 2 Force Escort and 2 Transport Forces *Bombard Fleets – 2 Systems Bombard and 2 Force Escorts *Deepdock Fleet – 280 Support Vessels and 1 Force Escort *Support Fleet – 500 smaller support vessels Fleets were commanded by Admirals who were given the positional title of Fleet Admiral. Sector Group A Sector Group was the cumulative strength of the Imperial Navy’s forces in a Sector. The Sector Group was traditionally the Moff of the respective sector who was awarded the positional title of High Admiral but in sectors rife with conflict an Admiral was awarded the positional title of High Admiral in place of the Moff. A Sector Group contained 24 Imperial I or Imperial II-class Star Destroyers, this was traditionally enough to bring entire sectors into line. Imperial Starfighter Corps *Wing – 72 Starfighters in 2 Groups (Traditional compliment of an Imperial-class Star Destroyer – Wing Commander) *Group – 36 Starfighters in 3 Squadrons (Group Captain) *Squadron – 12 Starfighters in 3 Flights (Squadron Leader) *Flight – 4 Starfighters in 2 Elements (Flight Lieutenant) *Element - 2 Starfighters, Element Leader and Wingmate Category:Imperial military